As technology has advanced, video games have become increasingly complex. Some video games have associated strategy guide books that outline strategies and techniques for users to employ when playing the games. While these strategy guide books can be useful, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that it can be difficult for users to absorb all of the information in these books, and easily use the information when playing their games.